TEEN ANGEL
by ncg
Summary: MY first sonfic  teen angel, ryan and taylor,  please dont hate me for the ending  "that fateful night, the car stalled upon the railroad tracks" *please beware character death!* read and review please


**Hi all. I had this idea when I was singing my son to sleep, please don't think that I am morbid singing this to him, but it seems like the only song to get him to sleep, my daughter was the same, hope you enjoy….**

**Teen angel**

Taylor's pov

"Ryan, come on prom will be almost over by the time we get there" I chuckled,

Me and Ryan have been a couple or should I say 'the' couple in Newport beach high for the last three years, and tonight was prom, and as usual Ryan was taking his time to get ready, sometimes I joked around with him that he should have been a girl, he takes even longer than me to get ready.

I had chosen a gold satin long fitted dress, it had gold sequins dotted over the whole dress and I had even bought the shoes to match, I had left my hair down in soft curls, that flowed down my back,

"come on then beautiful" Ryan whispered in my ear, as he placed his arm around my waist,

After having photo's taken by Ryan's proud adoptive parents, sandy and Kirsten, we left to head off into the night, unaware of how tonight would change our lives completely.

Ryan's pov

I looked over at you and couldn't believe how beautiful you looked in the moonlight, I squeezed your hand and you smiled your sweet and breath-taking smile right at me, like always,

We approached the railway tracks and the barriers were up and we started to proceed over them, and then my car stalled,

'_**that fateful night, the car stalled, upon the railroad tracks'…**_

I tried the ignition again, but nothing happened, and then I heard it… a train horn, and I knew this wasn't good, I looked at you and could see that you looked scared, I quickly tried to start the car again but still nothing, over and over I tried, but tonight was no meant to be,

"Taylor come on, we have to get out" I said pulling you from the car, the train already seemed to close for comfort, and then we heard the yelling and screaming from the barriers,

"THE TRAIN" someone yelled whilst pointing towards the tracks,

I quickly grabbed you and pulled you to the side, where we were met by the onlookers, and at once a barrage of people started talking at me,

"_**I pulled you out and we were safe…"**_

I got so engrossed telling everyone what had happened that I hadn't noticed that you had left my side, and then I heard someone in the crowd,

"oh my god, what is she doing?"

I turned, almost on instinct knowing it was you that they were on about, and that's when I saw the little train of your dress billowing behind you, as you ducked into the car,

'_**and we were safe, but you went running back…."**_

I started to run towards you, screaming your name, "TAYLOR, TAYLOR" but it was too late, the bright lights of the train were too close, and people were starting to restrain me and pull me back, and then the train hit…

Once people knew what had happened to you, so many rumours went around school, but what I didn't know was why? Why did you go back?

'_**what was it you were looking for, that took your life that night…'**_

I couldn't understand what had been so important for you to go back for, and I thought I never would, but when I returned home, my parents explained that the cops had found something in your hand, something I could have replaced,

'_**they said they found my high school ring, clutched in your fingers tight…'**_

I knew you had loved me, just like I had loved you, and I know my ring was important to you, but as I sit here now, I wish that I had given you the ring that was meant for you that night, I had planned to propose to you just after prom.

'_**just sweet sixteen, and now you're gone, they've taken you away…'**_

You only turned sixteen a few weeks ago and after three years together, the night of your birthday we had gave ourselves to each other in everyway possible, but now you have gone, and I will never see you again,

'_**I'll never kiss your lips again, they buried you today'**_

After everything we did together, all the time we laughed and smiled with each other is gone, and memories are all I have now, I will never forget you Taylor Townsend, and I hope that you can see me and hear me when I say this in honesty, 'I love you forever angel'.

'_**that fateful night the car stalled, upon the railroad tracks,'**_

'_**I pulled, you out and we were safe but you went running back'**_

_**Teen angel, can you hear me,**_

_**Teen angel, can you see me,**_

_**Are you some where up above, and am I still your own true love.**_

_**What was it you were looking for, that took your life that night,**_

_**They said they found my high school ring clutched in your fingers tight,**_

_**Teen angel can you hear me,**_

_**Teen angel can you see me,**_

_**Are you somewhere up above, and am I still your own true love.**_

_**Just sweet sixteen and now your gone, they've taken you away,**_

_**I'll never kiss your lips again, they buried you today,**_

_**Teen angel can you hear me,**_

_**Teen angel can you see me,**_

_**Are you somewhere up above, and am I still your own true love.**_

_**Answer me please.**_

**SO PEOPLE WHAT DID YOU THINK? READ AND REVIEW, LOVE IT , OR HATE IT, AND YES IT IS AN ACTUAL SONG.**


End file.
